Fruits Basket RPC story The new Souhma girls
by We Are The Damning Damned
Summary: The beginning to my soon to be several chapter story about three new additions to the Souhma household. Two normal girls and one with a dark secret to be revealed...


Fruits Basket RPC story- More to the zodiac- Chapter One

Fruits Basket RPC story- More to the zodiac- Chapter One

Among the Souhma's... There comes a curse where there are more...

Nara frowned. She never thought math homework could be so hard. Then again. She was just transferred to another school only days prior she was adopted.Yes. That's right. Narashima was now a souhma. She had not yet been to the Souhma household but was soon to live among them in a somewhat solitary peace. She knew of two other girls who had just been adopted as well. The other girls' names were Kanaru and Akira.

"NARA!" Her temporary guardian called. "We leave for the Souhma household tomorrow! Have you got everything packed and ready to go?"

"Yes!" Nara replied, putting down her homework.

'So tomorrow's the day, huh? Let's see how long I last in that place,' She thought. 'After all...' She fell asleep on sitting against the wall on her tatami before she could finnish the thought.

The next day

All of the new Souhma girls sat present before Akito. Akito eyed the girls with only a slight smile full of mischeif.

On the far right was Akira, smiling sweetly. She had long jet black hair that went down to her ankles when standing up. Her hands were folded and she was happily waiting for her chance to meet the other girls. She had seen them get out of their cars and head into the the room of which they sat but nobody had exchanged words. Only quick, blank glances.

In the middle sat Kanaru, staring blankly ahead. Kanaru had short violet hair, which was long in front and short in back. She was thinking about what it would be like to live here and who else lived among the Souhma's. She wasn't nervous by a long shot but she couldn't help wondering.

At the far left end of the room sat an inpatient Narashima. She hated the necessary posture of which she had been informed to sit when in Akito's tea room. She glanced around the room at the few people there, then at the décor and design of the room.

Finally Akito sat and finally spoke:

"Hello new Souhma girls. I am here to welcome you to the Souhma houshold. You will be staying here as new additions to the family. I have heard much about you and wish to know more. You are all very interesting and beautiful people. At that I would like to start with your names. We will start with you," Akito nodded at Akira.

Akira stood and faced the room. She bowed then began.

"My name is Akira. I go by Akira and from now on will use the Souhma name with honor. I am in my first year in high school and my goal is to make many friends. I am glad to be a part of the Souhma family and vow to forever keep the secret of the zodiac within me and only me." She concluded, bowed, then sat again.

"Kanaru next, please." Akito said nodding at the girl in the middle.

Kanaru stood, bowed, and everyone listened politely as she spoke in a soft solitary voice (unlike that of Akira's sweet one).

"I am Kanaru. I go by Kana. I am proud to have the Souhma name cast upon me and will use it in honor. I am in my first year of high school. My goal is to make a few friends and pass high school so I may move on to live a successful life. I am forever in debt of the Souhma family of which I am now. I vow to forever keep the secret of the zodiac that runs within this family deep within me never to escape into the world," Kana spoke clearly, yet with a sudden grace you may not have expected.

"Very well... and you. You may conclude the introductions." Akito said nodding at the last girl, Narashima.

"Thank you. I am Narashima. I go by Nara and from now on, for the rest of my life I will use the Souhma name, proudly. I am in my first year in high school and my goal is to make loads of friends. I will always, no matter what, keep the zodiac secret to myself," Nara finnished, bowed, and sat uncomforatably again.

Akito stepped forward and said one more thing, "The rules here are simple. Do not break anything. Do your part. Do not play music too loudly. Ask only the housemaids any questions. Do not explore restricted areas. You will be informed of those places later. Never question or talk back to your supiriors... and MOST important of all... NEVER, NEVER come looking for me. Never enter unidentified rooms without specific permission.

"That's all.The person behind you will show you to your room. Follow silently without question. Questions will be saved for later when you are told you may ask them. Walk and do not run. Soon you will meet the other Souhma's around your age," Akito finnished and then left.

The girls stood, glanced around at each other, streched then followed each one of their guides as they were led to their separate rooms.

Kanaru was led to a room separate from the other girls. She did not question why, as she knew already... like the cat... there was another outcast... but she played a different and more difficult role... her father was never able to hold her... he never dared...


End file.
